


Not Everything Goes Your Way

by code92hopeful



Series: Thunderbirds Alternate Endings [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/code92hopeful/pseuds/code92hopeful
Summary: This was originally posted on my fanfiction.net account of the same name.What if John was unable to convince EOS that he was not a threat? What if Thunderbird 5 had to be destroyed and how would this affect the Tracy's? Alternate ending to episode 8, EOS.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Fanfiction.net account.
> 
> What if John was unable to convince EOS that he was not a threat? What if Thunderbird 5 had to be destroyed and how would this affect the Tracy's? Alternate ending to episode 8, EOS.

As John attempts to reach for the button that would shut down EOS’ programming, he realises that by doing this it would only be proving the artificial intelligent that she was right. That they were a threat to her.

Deciding not to, he takes his helmet off sits against the wall telling EOS that he was not going to shut down her programming and if she didn’t believe him that she could open the airlock and send him out into space.

Unfortunately, EOS thought that John was lying and it was a trick. It had to be there was no other reason that EOS could see. He had to be a threat, after all, he tried to tell people about her existence. There was also the fake space suit sent out to distract her and Thunderbird 3 with his brother that could be a threat to her programming.

Opening the airlock, Eos watched as John was sent out into open space to die. Quickly closing the airlock after he was out to prevent anyone from getting back in. All that was left was to deal with the brother and it would be well for her.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1

As the whole family was listening to the communications, only Alan could see what was happening on the outside. One minute John was in Thunderbird 5 willing to put his life on the line the next he was drifting out into space.

Putting the reverse thruster on Thunderbird 3 at max Alan manages to get the rocket free from the A.I. controlled station that once was his brother pride and joy. Moving the rocket to a temporary safe distance away from Thunderbird 5 Alan quickly grabs his space board and a spare helmet before rushing out to rescue his brother for the second time that day.

* * *

**Alan POV:**

When I reach my brother, I found him unconscious and move to put the spare helmet on John to allow it so he could breathe. As soon as I put the helmet on I start to head back to Thunderbird 3 carefully carrying John with me. Once I have gotten back to my rocket I move John to the med bay ready to be taken back to Tracy Island.

However, EOS realised that John was still alive and began her attempts again to destroy Thunderbird 3. This left me with no choice but to use the Thunderbird 5’s self-destruct code. Since the risk of requesting peace with the A.I. was no longer an option that could be used. Heading back to the cockpit, I maneuverer Thunderbird 3 to avoid EOS’ attack while simultaneously entering the code to destroy Thunderbird 5.

“Sorry John” I quietly say as I finish entering the code, watching as Thunderbird 5 goes up in a massive explosion. Not being able to bare looking at the ruined space station I turn Thunderbird 3 around and set a course for Tracy Island.

I just hope that John will be able to handle the news that his pride and joy is no longer in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, it has been a long time since I have written anything creative and story-like. So, it will take a while before my creative and imaginative side kicks in. Please feel free to leave a review or PM me about any prompts for another story.


End file.
